Never too late to say i love you
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: "Wow." She couldn t believe they just kissed. She couldn t believe Carmilla is alive. She couldn t believe how long it took for them to come to this moment. ... Carmilla(web series) carmilla karnstein, laura hollis


"Wow." She couldn´t believe they just kissed. She couldn´t believe Carmilla is alive. She couldn´t believe how long it took for them to come to this moment.

Carmillas dark eyes stared intently at her, and Laura could have sworn she was about to melt into a complete puddle, so she had to do what she always does to prevent that. Talk.

"So you´re a giant black cat huh?" That probably wasn´t the best thing to say after such an amazing kiss, but that was all Laura could think of in that moment. And after a second or two, she realized it was the right thing to say, because it brough a smile to Carmillas face.

They stood still for what seemed hours, eyes locked, breathing the same air. Laura never felt so complete before, so wanted, so happy, so..._**in love**__?_

That is what it was, that is what Laura felt, and she needed to get it out, she needed Carmilla to know that she felt like that, that she...

"_I...I love you_..." Laura whispered ever so softly.

She steeped closer to Carmilla, reaching up and pressing the palm of her hand onto the left side of Carmillas chest, where her heart was. For someone that has been dead for centurys, Laura thought, she had a pretty strong heart beat.

Carmilla´s heart was racing and she felt as it might explode any second now. She hasn´t felt her heart beat for centurys, and now it was, it was beating for this beautiful creation that is Laura Hollis.

The girl she would give her life for, over and over again.

Her eyes were following Laura`s hand that was slowly playing with the material of her shirt. Her mouth went dry and it was almost impossible to breath from the thoughts that were running thru her mind. She was scared, scared of what she saw, scared of what could have happened, but most of all she was scared of losing the one person she cared about the most. Laura. She knew the fear was visible in her eyes, and knew that if Laura looked into them, she could read it, read all that was eating her inside out. So she closed them, preventing the tears that were gathering there to fall. Her pride would never let her cry, nor admit pain and defeat. But she had to say it, she couldn't keep it hidden any longer. Laura was making her feel again, making her feel loved and cared for; she was making her happy and most of all, she was making her feel alive, something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"I love you too cupcake."

Laura couldn't believe she heard those words escape the vampires mouth. The words she would wait her entire life to hear them. But on her own surprise it _only_ took Carmilla coming back from the dead, for them both to grab the courage to say those words out loud.

Weeks of tention between them, weeks of almost kisses, almost confesions.

Laura knew Carmilla was hurt and betrayed once before in her life and therefor she built all these walls around her to protect her from pain and love. And now she was letting Laura in, she was crashing the walls, and giving her a chance, giving them a chance.

Laura knew right there and then, that she will always do everything she can to keep the other girl safe and protected, never wanting to hurt her, only to love her.

Carmilla finally opened her eyes, a single tear runing down her warm cheek, and she couldn´t help but smile at the sight in front of her. Lauras eyes closed, and the faintest of smiles on her lips. She apeared to be lost in her own world at that moment, and Carmilla slowly, but surely placed her hands on her cheeks, fingers tangling into her hair as she leaned closer to her, slowly inching to her lips, but stopping as Lauras soft voice sang thru her ears with a plea she could not resist.

"Say it again, _please_."

"I love you." She whispered against her lips, before feeling Laura smile into their kiss.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_


End file.
